A Bit of a Knee Wobbler
by Maisy13
Summary: A roller coaster ride takes an interesting twist. Rating is mature for sexual situations. Written as a Birthday fic for my friend Aussie. GSR. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them. Would like to, but I don't.

**Rating: Mature!!!**

**A/n:** Happy Birthday Aussie! This was written as a birthday fic for my good friend Aussie. I hope you like it. :D:D Ahem, so this park does not exist in the real world, there is no roller coaster called The Dungeon, at least not as far as Google knows, so sorry if there is one. For those who say this isn't something that could realistically happen, well you're probably right. But, this IS fiction, and it makes for a good story, in my opinion. I hope I stayed basically in-character. Enjoy. No Beta, so all typos are mine.

* * *

**A Bit of a Knee Wobbler**

Sara kept her eyes on the massive coaster as Grissom pulled her toward it. "Gil, I don't know about this." She stumbled a little and he stopped to help her regain her footing.

He looked down at her as she studied the enormous coaster. "Don't tell me the unflappable Sara Sidle is afraid of a teeny weenie roller coaster?"

Sara's gaze darted to his. "I'm not afraid… exactly. I'm apprehensive."

Smiling he reached for her other hand. "Look, I promise that everything will be fine. These rides are inspected daily. There hasn't been an accident in this park in five years, and even then it didn't have anything to do with the coasters. In fact, there has NEVER been a coaster problem in this park." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "You trust me don't you?"

Sara stared into his eyes, seeing warmth glow there. "Intimately." She whispered, and let him lead her through the crowds to the nearest coaster.

* * *

They rode almost every ride in the park, hitting the coasters several times. It was nearing closing time, and the park was emptying when they approached The Dungeon. This coaster took the riders through a series of tunnels and gave most of its thrills, not through hills and loops, but through twists and turns, all taking place in total darkness. It was the one ride they hadn't ridden yet. Sara watched as they placed the closed sign on the ride. "Aw, it looks like we won't be ridding this one." Sara was disappointed. She'd been looking forward to it. 

Grissom chuckled. "No worries, dear. Just give me a minute." He jogged over to the operators and Sara watched as they shook his hand and acted as though they knew him. After a moment he turned and waved to her. Walking up, she gave him a questioning look. "Sara, I'd like you to meet Johnny. Johnny, this is Sara." He turned to Sara. "Johnny has agreed to run the ride one more time."

Johnny smiled. "Well I know how much Mr. Grissom likes his coasters, but this is the first time he's ever brought anyone with him." He flushed a bright red. "I've certainly never seen him with anyone as pretty as you."

Sara grinned. "Well I certainly hope not. It took me nine years to get him to bring me to one of his favorite parks; I'd hate to think someone else had beaten me to it."

Johnny turned and even brighter red, but didn't say anything else. He opened the gate and extended a hand, inviting them to enter. The seats weren't in the normal connected line, but in individual two-seaters. Once they were strapped in, Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started for the tunnel. The car sped around twists and turns, sometimes spinning them upside down. The darkness surrounded them, the only light from the sprinkling of pin lights as they zipped past, making the ride seem all the more thrilling. Suddenly the ride slowed, and stopped. Sara gripped Gil's knee. "Is this part of the ride?" She whispered.

He shook his heard, then said out loud. "No, it's not supposed to stop." He found her hand and gripped it with his. "Well, at least we're not hanging upside down."

Sara rolled her eyes, and then because he couldn't see that, slapped him lightly on the chest. "Thanks Dear, that's very helpful."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Sara's mind wandered back a few years to an accident at a local theme park. The case itself wasn't something she wanted to think about, being as it concerned a coaster and its cars parting ways, killing several people. No, the part that her mind kept replaying was the part where a girl had admitted to having sex with a victim, not part of the accident, on that very same coaster. She remembered Gil's comment at the time, about the release of epinephrine and adrenaline while riding a roller coaster having a stimulatory effect. She shook her head. She didn't need to think like that.

Grissom closed his eyes, willing his body under control. For God's sake, he was a fifty-three year old man, not some seventeen year old stud who couldn't control himself. He'd never had this happen on a coaster before. As soon as she'd gripped his knee, the fit of his jeans had suddenly gotten tighter. He took a deep breath and tried to reassure her. "It's okay. This coaster just stopped, it didn't crash or… or anything." He felt her shifting beside him.

"Gil." She whispered. "Do you remember that case at the Sphinx Amusement park?"

Gil swallowed. "Sure, the case with the loose screws, yeah, I remember." He gripped the arm of the car. "Don't worry about that. I always make sure that the inspections are up to date."

Sara grinned in the dark. "No, that's, that's not the part I was thinking about." She loosened her grip on his knee and trailed it up is leg. "I was thinking of the illicit rides that Jim Nevins would take his dates on. Do you remember what you said about roller coasters and ejaculation?" Sara's hand reached an obstruction. "Ah, I see you do."

"Sara, I don't think you should do that. We don't know when the ride will start back up." He gripped the arm of the car tighter.

Sara laughed. "Hmm, well we're both still buckled in, so I don't see what harm can come from it. She kneaded the bulge in his jeans. "You know, this feels like it could be awfully… constrictive. What do you say we release a little of the pressure?" She took his silence for assent, and slipped the metal button through the hole, and carefully pulled down the zipper. Her eyes had adjusted so that she could see the outline of him, but not much else. Feeling confident she reached her hand in the opening and rubbed his length. "There, doesn't that feel better?"

He closed his eyes and whispered a long drawn out, "yesssss." He jumped when he heard a small snick as she unlinked her seatbelt. "What… what are you doing?"

"Well I thought I'd take advantage of this opportunity. Odds are we'll never be in this unique situation again, and I just want to know I've experienced everything I can." She pulled down the front of his boxers, freeing him. She wrapped her hand around him and moved it up and down, applying pressure each time she reached the tip.

He was now gripping the car with both hands, he eyes closed tightly. His mind was racing. 'Okay Gil, you've got to calm down. This isn't your first time in the game, and it won't be your last. You don't want to retire early before you get up to bat. Think of something. A list, you need to list something. Banded Orange Butterfly, Black Swallowtail, Blue Morpho…',"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…." He moaned as her lips rapped around him. His hand left the car and gripped her hair. The slide of her wet lips up and down his sensitive shaft had him gritting his teeth and emitting guttural groans. He gave a sigh of relief as her lips left him and the cool air on his swollen staff helped him to regain some control. The relief was short-lived. More quickly then he would have thought possible she had her own pants down and had crawled onto his lap and swiftly lowered herself down on top of him. He reached out and gripped her waist. "What, what if the ride starts up again, you could fall." His mind worried while his body begged that she wouldn't agree with him and slip back into her seat.

She gripped the seat behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm just going to have to trust you to keep me grounded, as it were." She licked his ear. She sat still a few seconds, then began to slowly rock back and forth. She had hit a rhythm when the car started rolling again, and she fairly growled. "Okay baby, things are about to get interesting. Hold on tight and don't let go."

The ride sped up and as it wound through the twists and turns, Gil gripped her tightly. Sara no longer had any control over her movements. Each turn lifted her up and then slammed her back down where she was pinned until the next twist. Lightening sizzled through her each time she came down and between the throbbing of him deep inside her and the force of the ride she had no control, she was unable to stay silent, moaning loudly on each curve as the delicate bundle of nerves at her apex came into contact with him and his rigid shaft hit that special spot inside.

As for Gil, his mind was about to explode, along with other parts of his anatomy. His arms gripped her tightly, the only thing keeping him grounded in this reality. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off, the force of the ride driving him deep, and then pulling him out. He groaned loudly when she buried her head in his shoulder and nipped him with her teeth, working her way up. "Don't hold off, just hold on to me and enjoy the ride." She followed this with a moan as they were once again slammed together. She moaned, and growled, "Oh God! Oh Gil! OH, OH OH!!!!" She turned her head, howling into the air, her body clenching and grasping as white hot heat exploded from her center and spread out through her whole body.

As her body clenched around him, he could no longer hold off and grabbed her hair, bringing her lips to his, he exploded into what felt like a million pieces.

They rode out the rest of the ride, clutching each other and moaning each time the ride caused sensitive flesh to rub against sensitive flesh. Finally the car slowed down and Sara was able to lift herself off of him, sliding, with his help, into her seat. Her jeans were wrapped around one of her legs, and he steadied her as she slipped them back on. Then he adjusted himself, making sure everything was zipped and buttoned.

* * *

The car burst through a curtain, the bright lights of the midway making them blink. The car came to a stop in front of Johnny. "Sorry guys, the boss came around and I had to shut 'er down until he left. Hope you didn't get stuck upside down." He smiled as they got out, their legs shaky. "Yeah, she can be a bit of a knee wobbler, better take your time walking down the ramp." 

They nodded, holding each other around the waist, and started down the ramp. As they neared the end Sara whispered. "So, did it, uh… enhance ejaculation?"

Grissom stopped, looking down at her and smiled. "I don't know, it's always like that when I'm with you." And cupping her cheek, he kissed her.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
